Closest Fears
by Dream Unique
Summary: Crutchie confronts Jack after he is attacked by the Delanceys with his fears for Jack and his concerns about him and Katherine. Occurs during/after chapter 3 of Anything to Keep You.


**Hi everyone! Hope you had a wonderful holiday season! I for one, am very excited because I got tickets to see A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder this weekend for Christmas, as well as a working typewriter!( I feel just like Katherine!) So this is the story, as promised. It occurs during/after chapter three of Anything to Keep You (which if you haven't checked out you really should!) I just wanted to write something with Jack and Crutchie, and Crutchie's reaction to Jack getting beat up, so here you go. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Jack looks so awful. Crutchie can't bring himself to mutter a greeting, so he just stands on the stairs shifting back and forth uncomfortably, waiting for Jack to say something, anything. Jack just stares out at the view of the city from the rooftop.<p>

Finally Jack breaks the silence. "Hey Crutchie."

Crutchie takes a step away from the stairs. "Um, hi Jack, how'd ya know it was me?"

Jack just laughs quietly. He has yet to look in Crutchie's direction.

"Are you okay Jack?"

"Shouldn't ya be asleep?" Jack replies, completely ignoring Crutchie's question, "It's like midnight."

Crutchie sighs. He's not going to leave Jack alone, no matter how long he ignores him. He needs answers, and he needs them now. "I'm fine. Jack seriously, are you all right? I mean, you got beat up pretty bad but…well, you haven't talked to any of us. I-I just want to know what's wrong."

Jack hesitates, "Look Crutch, I'm fine, well kind of beat up like ya said, but really, you don't need ta worry about me. I'm just up here thinking."

"About what?"

"Stuff."

"What kinda stuff?"

Jack doesn't answer for a good minute or two. Crutchie is about to ask again when Jack finally turns to face him.

" Do you remember when all I used to think about was Santa Fe? What it was like there, how it was so much better than here."

Crutchie nods

"It was everything to me, it was what I hung on to, but now, well, I don't really think about Santa Fe so much anymore, all I think about is _her_. She is my new Santa Fe."

"Who? Katherine?" Crutchie has to admit, Jack can be a bit dramatic at times. Was he really not talking to them because he was up here thinking about how much he loved Katherine?

"Yeah," Jack replies quietly, "Katherine."

"Is that why you're avoiding us? That doesn't make any sense! Katherine doesn't have anything to you getting beat up."

Jack looks down at his hands, one of which is wrapped in a bloodstained bandage. "I'm afraid she will think this is her fault."

"What? You mean the Delanceys beating you up? Jack, there's no way that is Katherine's fault. I mean they were just mad about the strike, right?"

Jack shakes his head. "Yesterday I went to go see Katherine, climbed up the fire escape, got in through the window… I just missed her, so I figured why not pay a visit. She wasn't there, so I waited till she got back, and when she did, she looked upset, and she wouldn't tell me where she'd been. She finally told me that Joe had asked to see her, and he'd told her that she couldn't see me anymore, or else he'd get her fired, and, well, I'd get hurt. And the Delancey brothers…oh never mind. She will think this is all her fault, and that can't happen. Ever.

Crutchie stood silent letting Jack's words sink in.

"Well…" Jack says, worried the silence.

"Were you not planning on telling any of us this? Were you just gonna hide up here from Katherine, from us, until this all blew over, because I don't think it will. Joe's pretty serious Jack, I think that you would have figured that out by now." Crutchie's words have certain coldness to them, tinted with anger.

"What do you mean? I wasn't hiding from you guys really, I just don't want Katherine to freak out, that's all."

Crutchie doesn't even seem to hear Jack's words.

"It scared me. When Specs brought you home all beaten up, and you weren't even conscious. I would rather go back to the refuge than see you hurt like that again. Maybe Jack, this is Katherine's fault, and maybe you should…"

"No! It isn't Katherine's fault, and nothing is changing!"

"Maybe you should forget about Katherine for a little while."

"You're being ridiculous!" Jack shouts. How could Crutchie say that? Didn't he understand how much Katherine means to him?

"Am I? You said it yourself, Katherine could lose her job, and you know how much that would hurt her. What if they beat you up again? What if they kill you? What would we do without you? You're picking between Katherine and us. We're your family, you're my brother. You're all I have."

Crutchie sounds close to tears.

"First of all, I'm not dying anytime soon, so calm down. I would never leave you guys, ever. You're right we're a family, and nothing can tear family apart. That being said, I'm not just going to leave Katherine. There's nothing to worry about Crutch. I just need you guys to keep Katherine away from here for a few days so I can heal. Can you do that?"

Crutchie stares at his feet, then softly in reply he mutters, "Yeah, I guess."

" I would get up and hug you but I don't think that's an option for me right now."

Crutchie gives a small smile "Nah, I guess not. Jack, please, don't get yourself in any more trouble, I mean it, you're my brother and I don't know what I would do without you."

"Same here. Goodnight Crutchie."

"Goodnight Jack."


End file.
